Our Souls! Our Beats! Our Pasts! Our Presents!
by eman20729
Summary: Title is too long... :P I'm thinking of it being SBPP! Anyway, this is a story taking place 17 years after the SSS incident! The pasts and presents of our beloved characters!


**Note: Random order. This is purely made up, so don't believe it. I won't do the characters whose past has been explained by the anime. Story takes place 16 years after Afterlife **

Naoi Ayato _Before_

_I don't know. I can't explain why I'm like this. Maybe because I'm hopeless. Hayato was good as athletics, and even craft, but no one pays attention to the studious one- possibly because I was the younger twin, and naturally, intellectual. Hayato never teased me, neither did he bother me. Ever since our mother was bed ridden, out father became stricter and harsher. _

_Hayato was claimed as the inheritor of the fortune, but I never cared once. We weren't the same- I was dead. On the day of my birthday, Hayato and I decided to climb a persimmon tree- ripe one. The race started, and Hayato, climbing carelessly and recklessly, as I shouted at him to slow down, and desperately shouting "Yamete Kudasai!" He didn't listen. "Hayato- Haya- Hayato!" I shouted. Hayato seemed desperate to beat me- maybe it was his not-so-good report card, which caused a natural outburst by our father, but he let me go, as I scored number one as always._

_ "Hayato…" I was exhausted, but hoisted myself up with the branch, gasping for breath. I didn't see him anywhere. I climbed the top, and there he was, extending his hand towards a ripe persimmon, as it hung temptingly there, swaying. "Just a little more…" He reached his hand. "H-Hayato!" I shouted, climbing onto the thin branch. He branch wasn't strong, but Hayato… _

_I reached out my hand with him, as he gritted his teeth in irritation. "Ayato- it's mine!" He said, in a rude tone. I draw back my hand, hurt- but I had to beat him- I extended it further, and got it. "I got it- I got it!" I had danced, smiling and grinning as if I was now an Olympics winner. I stuck my tongue out, but stared at Hayato seeing him cry silently. He murmured, "I hate you, Ayato" _

_Crack! _

_The branch broke, and I clutched the persimmon- falling onto the ground, motionless. My face dusty. I stared at Hayato's motionless body next to mine. "H-Hayato?" Hayato smiled, and grinned. He finally said those words which I craved to hear- "I love you, brother"_

My face snaps back in realization, as I hold the groceries in my hand. My mother had recovered, but my father was still bed-ridden. I had to work to gain money for my very young mother- she was only twenty nine or thirty, married at a very young age, 13 or 14, I think. I clutch the grocery bag.

I cross the street, and reach my big house, my mother, Naoi Tamako gardening. "Oka-san, I brought them…" I lay the groceries on the garden table, and she smiled warmly at me. Dark circles under her eyes, and her green hair sliding down her shoulders to her chest. Her green eyes lit like lanterns, and her dry lips curled into a smile. "Ayato- please, cook for your father (Naoi Takuto) today. He loved your food." She smiled, hoping that I would smile too, and I forced one.

"Oh- damn." I sigh "I forgot the eggs." I murmur, and I grabbed my blue jacket and ran to the grocery store, telling my mother about my clumsiness. She still smiled. I stopped finally, and ran inside again, as the shop keeper looked at me and smiled. I am beautiful to look at, I think, smiling. I picked up the eggs, and placed them in the cart. Drum- something happened to my heart, and I fell.

"Naoi-kun!" One of my friends, who held his younger sister's hand, ran towards me, as a crowd gathered. Beep… Beep… Beep. "W-Where am I?" My mother looked at me, tears welling down her eyes. "Ayato… Please- live. Don't leave me like Hayato did…" She murmured, and my friend- Harukawa Haru- stood close by, Haru also had a twin brother- but his twin brother- I think… committed Suicide. Harukawa Hiro- "H-Haru?" I murmured. My mother stared at me with wide eyes, and looked behind. "Harukawa Haru?" My mother asked stunned. I nodded.

"Harukawa Haru… died a month ago, Ayato…" She said, not understanding, "You're a ghost…" I murmur. Haru nodded, and Hatsumi, hid younger sister… what about her? Was she dead? Was the 9 year old dead too? Yes. She was. Both of them were ghosts- "… Haru…" I hoist myself up, as my mother stares in shock at me… "Haru… You're the class president." I said, I knew… he was always second, and tires of being second.

But he never showed jealousy. The black haired and raven eyed boy never showed jealously. My only friend never showed jealousy. "If you meet Hayato… Tell him to come back." I smiled, as Haru's eyes filled with tears, and he disappeared… He had fulfilled his regret in the real world… And my regret? To tell someone that they were my only friend, and to say the word which I had never said before… "Arigato… Thank you…" I said to Haru, waving as he disappeared into the sunlight, grinning and smiling, saying "I'll meet you in the next life- that's a promise, Naoi!"

I told my mother I loved her, and tried to murmur thank you… but I couldn't… I couldn't… I closed my eyes… And died… In peace… I died of depression, and heart-attack, leaving my mother alone in the cold world... How cruel Kami-sama can be…

_ After_

I kicked the ball to Haruyama Haru (THE former Harukawa, an OC of mine) Haru passed the ball to his twin brother Hiro, and my twin brother cleanly stared at me. "Hayato- come out!" He shouted. Hiro behaved like a two year old.

I straighten my gakuran and fixed my Mao cap. My mother, quiet and serene, was sitting in the garden with my younger sister, Naoi Hiroko. I would have two elder brothers if they hadn't died and Hayato and I were named after them…

But I felt as if I knew them- As if I felt them inside me! She grins at me, proud of me being the vice president. Surprisingly, another girl named Tachibana Kanade, who I was friends with, was president. I felt I knew her… I KNEW I knew her.

I saw a girl and boy, walking side by side, the girl having magenta hair and green eyes, and the boy having purple hair and carrying a knife! "Noda… Yuri?" I thought, and excused myself. I ran towards them, and stopped in front of them. "… NAOI?" Noda's eyes widened, and he grabbed his knife.

"… Naoi… Ayato… Reincarnated… As human…" Yuri gasped, as all the memories flooded into all of uf "Otonashi… Kanade… Yui… Hinata…" We had yet to meet them. I waved to my friends, saying that I had to do some catching up with my old friends, and my recovered father appeared from the front door, smiling at me, as if he knew- I was the reincarnation of Naoi Ayato… Yuri smiled…

"Let's hope we'll find them" Noda looked disappointed, and murmured. "I was hoping you'd be reincarnated as a cockroach…" My eyes reddened, and I started to hypnotize him. "Paper clips are amazing…" I said, and Yuri laughed. "For the time being, you- uhh… the name please?" Yuri smiled, "I am- Nakahara Yuri! And this is… Noda Noboru!" I coughed, "For the time being, you, Noda Noboru, will be a replacement of Hideki Hinata!" I grin.


End file.
